


Linda comes to Thedas!

by Opiesterling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Baby, F/F, F/M, Fun, M/M, Magic, Modern Girl in Thedas, POV Female Character, Survival, Violence, elvhen temple, has game knowledge, may get strange and dark, maybe sex scene, near Gwaren, she takes care of children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opiesterling/pseuds/Opiesterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ECE worker wakes up in front of a temple with no food, no water, and no idea how she got there. Her survival instincts are a rusty and may not be up to the task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this is cliché but this is my first work and I decided that my first work should be one that I am passionate about and not one that I would start and never come back to again. also I swear that even if my writing is terrible or I break both my wrists I will finish this fan fiction, so even if you hate it with a passion I will still be there for you to be mad at.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragon age, its characters or anything BioWare has created.

“ow….”

I awaken with a head ache and ringing in my ears that rivals the one I get after hearing 5 2-year-olds scream for 2 hours after their parents leave them at my multiple age early care center. It was the kind of ache that was is compared to a knife getting stabbed into the back of your eyeball and only time or death can heal, all other cures are ineffective. 

I felt dirt and grass under my hands and face, as well as serval tree roots stabbing my hip and stomach. The smell of a temperate rain forest with the sharp smell of dirt and grass was filling my nose, as well as the cold tempter which helped my headache and ears recover. When the ringing stopped and I could hear the singing of a stream nearby which by the sound of it flowing rapidly, similar to that of the Mississippi river. 

It was a fight to open my eyes, I could feel the sun on my face and right hand which made it near impossible, but I got them open. After I blinked away the sleep in my eyes and could see without the film over my eyes I am greeted with a sight that really I did not need right now.

“oh dear…”

Before my eyes is a massive ruin, its beautiful pillars have fallen and the giant door that lead in is damaged but the whole of the structure is in tacked but the shape of it is incredible. The stone turned gray and covered in growing vines from the years is still pearl white in some places, the vines blooming a strange flower that almost glowed. It was well lighted with sun light but still felt too bright to be comfortable, it was almost as if the building itself was cursed. The rings of springs as big as a van were surrounded by flowers and greens that were almost unnatural in its perfection, especially for how old the ruin looked.

What really made me double take is the statue’s. statues of every shape and size of the same person, or entity do to the strangeness of the statue, and at the center on the giant ruined door was a tile painting of a being with glowing slit eyes, long ears and a snarling mouth. 

“well…this is different…”

With my headache fading thinking became easier and I realized…

“Where in the name of Santa am I!?” I immediately regretted yelling do to the fact it brought my headache back. But, darn it I was scared. I was, from what I could see, alone in the middle of the woods in front of what looks to be a temple for a monster and with only my bag that has a hand gun, a few bullets and the clothes on my back. 

I sit up after the pain passes and look around me to see if I could see anything else that resembles civilisation. All I could see is the Ruin, a forest with very old tall trees and what sounds like a river to the right of me. I start to get frightened in earnest now, breathing starts to get difficult and I look around me in desperation, hoping that my eyes are lying to me and that I was home… home in my small apartment near my work and kids, with the lamp that is so ugly and yellow it sends people running and my kitchen with every cabinet full of baking and cooking supply’s that I have been acquiring from second hand stores, yard sales and as gifts from relatives who are so distant that some even get me the same thing each year, but I don’t mind it I find a use for it in my apartment or I bring it to my center.

Home…this isn’t home.

‘I know its not a dream, I have control over my body, but if this isn’t a dream then what is it?’

But.

‘Being scared and sitting on the ground wont solve this mystery and It wont make it better’. So, with great effort, I got on my shaky feet, which thankfully still had my runners on, and stood to my full height of 5 foot 8” and started walking towards the ruins. I was determent to find out what’s going on, I mentally listed the top thing that I would need to do, 1) find out my location, 2) get help, 3) get food and shelter… though the first two seem to be less likely to happen so I re ordered my list as I walked a brisk pace to the door of the ruin. As I walked past the springs they started to ripple form the center outward in perfect circles that expanded till it lapped at the sides of the broader stones.  
I fling my head to the right where three feet from me a spring was rippling, there was nothing that I could see that was disturbing the water from what I could see, and all I could think about in my still fearful stat is ‘why is it moving?! Why are they all moving! Is there a monster in the spring? Oh no oh no oh no-‘while my frantic mind continued to spiral downward in to a hole of despair a shadow rouse from the center of the spring and when it got a big enough that it took up half the spring it started moving at a snails pace towards me.

“Oh no…”

I stared running toward the gate still looking at the spring. I was almost there when something emerged from the water with a huge splash.   
What I saw made me scream and run full blast towards the gate in a desperate attempt at survival, if I could just-

A clawed hand landed on my shoulder and ripped me off my feet and dragged me screaming and fighting to the spring it emerged from and threw me in.


	2. Drowning

I have surpassed the point of fear and terror. I am at the point where time does not exist and seconds go by as hours, nothing registers till-  
I silently scream in to the water and when I swallowed some of the water bursting light surrounds me, bringing pain and screeching voices to set my body on fire. I felt my arms contorted till it felt like they would break apart, my legs tensed, my back bent backwards till it was almost ninety degrees and my eyes felt like they where dissolving. But my head…

The pain made the headache that I came here with look like child’s play. The stabbing in the back of my eyes was tenfold what It was and a nauseating pain in the back of my skull that turned my stomach more then it already was from the twisting of my body. I felt hot liquid come out my ears, my nose and the cut on my shoulder from that things claws bit in to my skin and scratched.

Then I felt a huge presence join me in the water and held me down, down to the bottom of the spring where I withered in pain. I gasped… and for reasons that my pain addled brain couldn’t figure out I could breath! it didn’t taste like oxygen, it tasted like fire on my abused tongue and throat. 

When I could fight the pain enough to open my eyes I wish I hadn’t. the creature before me had yellow glowing eyes on a face made of shinny scales that seemed to change color to its surroundings making it almost impossible to see, what I could see were thin 6-centimetre-long teeth that were pearl white. Its scaly claws dug into my shoulders over the scratches he previously made, causing them to act up and give me more pain that barely registered compared to the other excruciation pain I’m feeling. I felt hopeless.

Suddenly all I feel is anger at the pain, the water, the monster, everything! How dare it?! How dare this happen! What did I do to deserve this?! But I could ether weep and die or fight and have a chance.

With that in mind I reopen my eyes, I don’t know why I closed them, and with strangely good vision and strength I lifted my arms while glaring at the thing, grabbed its forearms and lifted. Its elbows bent backwards, bringing its three fingered hand closer to its triangular torso which is almost like a turian in his armor and I was able to pull my legs out from under its legs which also bent backwards. I brought my knees to my chest and got my feet flat on its chest and pushed hard and fast, driving it over my head.

With the thing out of the way I had my feet under me in a millisecond and pushed towards the surface with all my might and swimming up, up, up-

A clawed hand raped around my ankle trying to pull me down. I kick the hand off my assailant’s hand and continued to swim towards the surface. By then I realised that I couldn’t breath and I was loosing my strength to fight. Then I broke through the surface and took my first breath of clean air, clearing my mind of some of the pain I still felt in my head and body. It was freeing, exhilarating…

And there was no time for it since that monster was on my tail. I swam as fast as my body could manage to the side of the spring and crawled over the separating stones till I could get on my hands and knees, then I crawled towards the gate till I got enough momentum to climb to my feet and stumbled and staggered towards the gate, trying to do anything to get my beat up body to the gate, get inside and barracked the gate. 

Almost there just one more foot…

There! I pushed open the demerged, creepy gate with the scary tile painting and staggered inside. When I turn to close the gate I saw nothing… the springs had stopped rippling and I couldn’t see any monster. It was like they had given up, or couldn’t fallow.   
“Well Linda Taylor, that was a real kefuzzle wasn’t it?”

I sigh and leaned back against the closed gate and looked around. I seem to be in the entry way to some sort of temple, if the statues, tile paintings and extreme whitens, when you could see it through the destruction and vines. 

Ok let’s go over our mental list again, 1) find food, water and shelter, 2) find out where I am and 3) find a way home… if I can find a way around the springs. The spring monsters seemed to be guardians of some sort, since it seemed that each spring has a creature if the identical ripples are an indicator. I sighed again and dropped my head forward in to my knees.

Then I heard it.

“WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

I knew that sound any where. It was my job to know, I was trained and worked for 5 years to distinguish that sound from anywhere.  
That, my friends, is the sound of a 1-year-old telling you nap times over and its time for feeing. Now. 

My trained instanced kicked in and I rose from my sitting position, which disturbed the scratches on my shoulder that I was ignoring. Over the sound of screeching I examined my wound… to find that it was not as bad as It felt or looked in the spring, just like long scrapes. Something wasn’t right, I felt blood coming out of the cut. But there was no time to think, there was a baby in this ruin for some reason and I needed to help it. It was my duty as a person and as an ECE.

So I fallowed the sound past the entrance and in to a hallway, which was not very intact and covered with vines, to taking the second-tall doorway on my right past an entryway I could not pass, and walked in to find a tomb.  
Not just any open tomb, a tomb with a very thin female corpse and a baby that was letting out whimpers now because of over use if the sound is correct. 

“OH, sweetie, I’m coming,” I say in singsong voice, it helps with learning language if they hear drown out syllables, “Are you ok baby?”  
Whimpering like its in pain the baby reaches its arms up when I get closer. When I pick it up and place it on one of my hips I realise that I had nothing to feed the child and that I had nothing to change its diaper with and-

The corpses hand grabbed my wrist that wasn’t holding the baby and hissed out “Thelrahel…” before letting go of my hand and letting out one last breath.

“Well…” I say to Thelrahel, “it seems you have a name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes just let me know!


	3. well...

Why am I not reacting?

In situations with this much trauma should have an impact on people right? The monster coming out of a spring and throwing me in it? The drowning? The pain from the light? Finding a baby next to a wrinkly corpse that wasn’t a corpse but a dying woman? Am I insane? Is this a dream?

But…

It didn’t feel like a dream. It didn’t feel fake. Even though I didn’t feel the pain from the scratches on my shoulder any more but I could remember the feeling of its claws cutting in to my flesh and shirt with its three clawed hand, the blood leaking out in to the water and staining my black cotton shirt a darker sticky blob on my back and down my chest, the burn of breathing in the spring water, and the relief of gasping in air when I made it to the surface.

But I didn’t feel anything. Well I felt a bit desperate since I had a crying baby in my arms that was sticky and wet but that was different. I also noticed that I didn’t take anything in on the description of the ruin, such as the type of white rock it is made of, which now that I think about it I don’t recognize since it was almost glowing underneath the dirt and vines, that all the doors were twice my size and the few place that the ceiling is intact were as tall as a two story house that was arch like the cathedrals in Rome. The windows where outlined in silver in a sunburst design and were every foot and were around 4 feet in width and as tall as the silver sun door ways. 

The ruin appeared to ancient, as I walk down the hall way towards the waterfall sound that was coming from the opposite of where I had come in. Where there’s water there’s plants and if there’s plants there’s edible plants or animals that the baby and I can eat. I still did not know if for sure if the baby is a boy or a girl but going by the child’s name he’s probably a him… funny that name sounded different nut familiar at the same time. I know its not English, and I don’t think I’ve heard anything that sounded like it in my life except in fantasy…

Ok not thinking about it, I look down at the baby who was still crying and pouting and looking at me with his shockingly yellow eyes the colour of the sun, and sweat making his gold hair stick to his head and when he turns his head to place his head on my shoulder and I see his p-

My steps falter as I am met with the sight that really of all the things I have seen today I should just shrug it off. It is the one thing in that in this strange place I can understand and come up with a logical answer to. His ears are pointed. They are as long as my ring finger and pointed at the tip, it didn’t look like someone pointed his ears in in surgery do to the lack of scars on them, so he must have been born with them but. That would make him an elf or Elven and that… makes as much since as anything I’ve seen in the hour I’ve been here. 

While my mind is a million miles away I find the water fall and river that it makes. Thank goodness the hallway leads straight to the river. When I look up at the water fall I see that it starts at the top of the ruin… 40 stories’ up. Holy moly whoever built this has more money then the gods. I then spot an apple tree with golden apples that only glow a little bit so I’ll take a chance and eat one to see if its safe. But first I’ll change the baby out of his gross diaper and strange gold lined black robes he had on.

When I tried to put him down he screeched and grabbed on to my white hair. When a baby grabs something its very difficult to let go because they don’t have the fine motor skills to release, so I just sighed and held him in a way that wouldn’t hurt my scalp to much.

“Oh baby, its ok I’m here. I’m not going any where I just need to wash you.” I cooed at the baby in a soothing voice while I rubbed his back in circles. All I go in reply is more whimpers and snot in my hair, I coo and sing until he lets go and I put him on his back to change him. As any baby that ever lived he screamed and let me know how much he disapproved of the situation by kicking his legs and swinging his arms. I just sighed and worked around it, unwrapping the robe and getting his arms out of the sleeves was difficult but doable and the diaper was made of cloth with a sun shaped clasp holing it together which was almost impossible to undo, I finally figured out that a button in the center of the sun design pushed the pin out. when I looked down at the baby with a smile I saw that I was right about him being a boy.

I set the clothes aside to wash later in the river, and wipe him down with my ruined shirt that I would wash later, so in my bra and jeans I hoisted a naked baby on to my hip and walked to the apple tree where the fruit was reachable and, with one arm under the Thelrahel bare bum, reached and grabbed an apple. It smelt sweet and felt solid in my hand. It looked almost to perfect, its as if it came right out of a commercial on T.V. I saw last weekend. With a steal spine I took my first bite.

It was sweet and tasted like an apple pie, as if the spices were part of the apple, I could taste cinnamon and nutmeg and other spices from my home made apple pie. It had all my favorite apple pie flavours from my favorite apple dessert. 

“Well, Thelrahel looks like this wont be so bad.”

Thelrahel was a bit better after being changed but still no in the mood for my strange babble. So I put him down on the soft grass, grabbed a second apple, and looked around for something to cut the apple with for Thelrahel so he can chew with his baby teeth.

When I couldn’t see anything I started to use my teeth and biting the apple into one-year-old safe chunks and putting it in his chubby hands which latch on instantly. The apple is then shoved happily in to his open mouth with shining white teeth. He makes a happy gurgle and makes grabby hands.

“More!” I hear in a baby voice. Thelrahel must have been the one to say it but his lips didn’t move that way. His mouth was open longer and moved more then that word needed. It was as if the word I heard was different from the word he said. Strange…

I hand him some more small chunks the size of toonie or loonie. I was blinking rapidly, pushing my hair from my face with my unoccupied hand. My dry hair. Dry hair that had just plunged in to a spring full of water, and last I had checked living next to an ocean, water is wet.

I blow out a great breath to calm my self. I look up in to the clear blue sky and think about the day’s events, it felt like days had gone by. I look down at my bone dry clothes and heave a heavy sigh, oh well. 

I then cut a bite a few more pieces for Thelrahel and gave them to him. I reach in to my bag the I had dropped earlier to look through it. I took out my pen and journal, my compass, spare underwear and socks, and my gun with its 8 bullets. It was a gift from my old boyfriend when I was working in a bad neighborhood, said it was to keep me safe. When he dumped me for crystal meth, I dropped him off at a rehab center and walked away. Last I heard he was clean.

I felt eyes on my shoulder.

My head spun around, my hands grabbed the gun like I was train for in my self defence classes, and I put my body in front of Thelrahel. 

I stayed silent, levelling the gun on the other side of the river where I felt the eyes, and waited.

I wasn’t disappointed when on of the spring monsters rose from the water, which was frozen in time.


	4. so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been awhile! I have had a lot of things to do these last few days. Any feed back or comments are welcome. thank you!

I look in to its sad, yellow glowing squared pupiled eyes and felt no fear. 

The long, thinned teeth on the other creature were hidden on this one by scaled lips that I could hardly see on his reflective, scaled skin. The cape like appendage made of the reflective scales are attachment to its shoulders hides his arms, legs, upper and lower torso leaving only his head uncovered allowing me to get a better look at the creatures face. Its eyes were square shaped and sunken into the skull, its ears are undetectable with its face looking directly at me. The general shape of the head is round and human like but off some what and more like the Thels. But with the reflective scales even that was hard to distinguish.

It felt like a horror movie, looking into those eyes that were basically floating in mid-air.

 

“Can you tell me where I am, or are you going to attack me?” I say in a calm, pleasant voice with my soft understanding smile. “Because if you are going to attack me I would rather the baby be moved to a safer place.”

The did not react at first, standing as if it was its purpose to just stand and wait. So while he stood there being difficult I fed Thel the rest of the apple, threw the core and scrapes away for the animals, threw my bag over my shoulder and put Thel on my hip before walking in the direction of the water fall to give Thel a bath. 

When I was crouching down to put my bag and Thel down by the waters edge I could feel that he was closer the before and sure enough when I looked to see if the water was deeper here I saw that he was now right beside the water fall just missing the spray of frozen water. I couldn’t read his face because of his scales so I just ignored him and turned to Thel.

“Well Thel are you ready for your bath?” I asked him in my sing-song voice. I test the water with my hand and am not really surprised to find that it is just above luke-warm which is just right for an after noon bath in the sun. out side. In the bacteria filled water. In a place I have never been nor heard of. With someone else’s child. That I found beside a corpse…

Anyway, I took off his diaper with less difficulty then the last time and picked him up by his arm pits and stood up. I walked into the water to the top of my foot after peeling off all my clothes but my under wear and kneel down in the water. Thel’s Yellow eyes stared at me and made an unhappy face with a full-on pout.

“No bath.” He says in a commanding voice, and with his mouth not shaping the words I am hearing again, while crossing his arms and swinging his legs in protest. I slowly put his feet into the water to get him used to the feel of the unmoving water before placing him slowly down to his bottom where the water reached his waist. From the big grin, hands slapping the water and legs wiggling he enjoyed it better then his previous experience with water had been, meaning he enjoyed the sensory experience of the warm water then pervious times he has had a bath.

While he is sitting and splashing in the water while screaming and laughing I turn my head to look directly at the creature. It has not moved from its space beside the water fall and is staring at me with an unreadable goal. I know that the creature is an intelligent animal what is in question is if it is beyond or below human intelligence, if I was going to be able to safely leave with Thal I needed to find a means of communication with the creatures. I need to know if we are somewhere with a phone or means of communication to the outside world to get help or a map to get us safely to a city and so that we can go to a hospital as well as contact the police to find the person who brought us here and created these creatures if they are man made. But I was a bit skeptical about telling the world about this since Thals ears and the creatures are abnormal, meaning that the government or UN would most likely like to get their hands on them for unsavory purposes. 

As I mull over my thought I turn away from the creature and look over the court yard in order to see if there was anyone, or thing, else. As I scan I notice that a faintly pink slab of soap on top of three different sized folded pieces of soft fabric. The first folded cloth is what appears to be a wash cloth that I could use to wash Thal with the soap. The second looks to be big enough to be his drying towel and the biggest one on the bottom is adult size which must be for me. I hadn’t heard anyone coming up behind us and leaving the supplies nor had I see them in my peripheral vision so they must have come while I had my back turned looking at the creature, but that does not explain my not being able to hear the soap and towels being dropped off which is unnerving. 

With my face is still that of a pleasant smile and soft understanding eyes which I had learned through my years of training and work in the ECE field I reach for the soap and wash cloth. I dunk the wash cloth in the water and lather it with the soft, flower smelling soap, I then gently take his face in my other hand.

“Time for your wash Thal. Let’s get you squeaky clean before bed time.” I sing with a warm smile as the hand with the cloth dissented on to his face, rubbing away the apple juice and dirt from his face and hands first. I then dunked and rung out the wash clothe to wash the soap off leaving his hands and face clean, Thal was to busy looking the creature with great interest after he had spotted it so his response was minimal which was nice. 

I then lather the clothe again, place him on my lap and wash in whole body completely, I pay special attention to his uncircumcised genitalia, to make sure he doesn’t get an infection and his fat flaps, since they can stink if left uncleaned. I then dunked the wash clothe again and rinse the rest on his body before placing him back to splash in the river before getting up and wrapping the big towel around me and finding a clip that I can snap the towel shut which was practical and handy. While kneeling down I then place the soap into the center of the wash cloth and cover it to protect it from drying out, I then place it in to my bag with my clothes. 

“Time for bed time baby.” I say in a soft voice as I pick him up and place him on my lap and grab the middle towel and give him a through and gentle drying before putting the diaper back on him and standing up to face what ever is hiding with the creature in these disturbing ruins.


	5. Goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again... school and the holidays gave me no time.

As I started to walk a leisurely pace towards a tall, glowing door on the right side of the waterfall that almost looked like a mirror with its shining, silver screen and swirling metal or shining stone frame. The flowing vines blooming with gold and blood red flowers twirled around it, as if it were a present or a precious jewel that needed to be protected and cherished. The flowers were glowing, as flowers seemed to do in this ruin that smelled of sunshine and death, the perfection so surreal that it gave me a sick feeling.

 

When I was in front of the ruin I saw that it was a huge mirror and not, in fact, a door as I had hoped which made me feel a bit foolish for about five seconds before Thelrahel decided that he wanted down and started to squirm. I put him in the shady, soft grass next to me to play with some fallen sticks and smooth rocks while I investigated the mirror.

 

I kept one eye on Thel while I walked the few steps to the mirror. I felt a humming feeling as if I was listening to rock music in the care and the bass was on full blast, it made all the small hairs on my body stand up and my stomach drop with its intensity. The top of it is twice as tall as me, making it about 11 feet tall, and when I look at it up close I see that it does not reflect anything in the courtyard. It reminds me of a black or a scrying mirror that witches and meditators use to look inside them selves for different reason’s, but it feels more special then the ones that I have seen.

 

This relic seemed to be important in some way more then just a mirror to reflect on though, I could feel its power. I reached my hand to touch the surface of the mirror which was a mistake.

 

As I placed my hand on top of the glass and applied pressure it sunk in, my hand passed through the mirror into a place that I could not see and where ever my hand was it was cold. I retracted my hand and turned around to come face to face with the silent creature.

 

It was directly behind me and was staring me in the eyes, putting my guard up in a way that his sudden appearance did not. Even so I expected that it would move closer when I put my hand on the mirror but I didn’t think that it would be this close, I thought the creature would be by the tree or not in the area that I could perfectly knee in between the legs if I could see them. I could see more of its details up close. I could tell that its eye brows were sharp and jagged like a steak knife, how the cloak surrounding it were two wings, how it was taller then I had thought and it was bigger then the one that tried to kill me. I also noticed that my eyes hurt with how bright he was; it was as if I was looking at a solar panel on a summer day in Texas.

 

“Are you going to tell me what is going on? Or should I just talk the baby and go through the magic mirror.” I tilt my head and place my hands on my hips, I raise my eyebrow. When I again got no response I sighed and walked around it to Thal from his spot on the ground, Thal, who had a rock securely held in each hand which he gleefully smashed together, didn’t seem to notice that the creature was closer nor did he warn me when the creature moved adding to my theory that it could move faster then the human eye could track.

 

**“Who are you?”**

The creatures voice was the deepest and coldest I had ever heard in the 22 years that I have been alive. It vibrated my body and had the same humming as the mirror did but gentler, as if it was a ripple next to a tsunami. I wasn’t looking at its face when it spoke so I don’t know if its mouth moved, but when I turned to face it again it was facing me.

 

“My name is Linda, what is yours?” I with a polite smile, the smile is closed mouthed and soft which is what I find the best when dealing with new people from different cultures or back grounds.

 

**“How did you get here.”**

I saw some facial movement, but I could not see its mouth to see if it was coming from there.

“That is one of the things I had hoped you could tell me. Where are we? Is there a way to leave?” I had to remain calm.

 

**“How did you get away from Deyhel.”**

“The creature in the spring? I fought it off. Where are we.” I was getting a bit ticked that he wouldn’t answer my questions.

 

 **“Why did you take** **Thelrahel.”**

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes slightly.

 

“He was beside a dead body, I could not leave him unattended and alone in a place this dangerous. I am better then that.” I was getting even more ticked but I needed to stay calm, I didn’t know if this person was hurt or psychologically damaged in some way. My freaking out on this person could just make the situation worse then it already was.

 

This gave it pause, it still was unmoving as if it was not even breathing which worried me. I felt the need to do CPR.

 

**“She was dead?”**

 

It was a quieter and softer sound then before, and it sounded as if he could not believe what I had said. It seemed that he must have known the woman which was believable since they both seemed to live in the ruin, what I did not understand is how the dead woman looked dead while it looked well fed. Even before she had died she had looked dead from malnutrition.

 

“She died in front of me, I believe that she died from malnutrition or dehydration due to the state she was in. I thought she was dead before I picked up Thal, she grabbed my arm and told me his name before dying.” I tried to be gentle and said this in a soft tone, all the while examining its face to see if I could understand what it was thinking.

 

While we were having our staring contest Thelrahel must have startled or hurt himself because he started crying and screaming. I moved toward him and picked him up to cuddle.

 

“Oh, baby, is something the matter? Did you hurt something? There, there baby, I’m here.” I pat and soothe his back while rocking back and forth. He continued to cry and rub his tear stained face on my shoulder, which wiped his snot on it as well. _Sigh._

 

**“Cease that noise.”**

I slowly turned around while comforting the wailing baby to give the creature a smile that family and friends have told me send chills down their spine and make them want to go to their knees to beg my forgiveness. Once my cousin jumped out of a moving car in to a snow pile to get away from it after he said something sexist, we had to take him to the hospital and he told police that the devil looked me in the eye.

 

The creature shifted and its eyes widened slightly, it was the most I had seen It move at once.

 

“Well, what do you think would help soothe a baby?” I say sweetly with an undercurrent of venom. Thal was starting to calm down and was just whimpering now that he was getting attention. He was clinging to me while staring at the creature from the corner of his eye, he seemed ok with its presence.

 

The creature glanced behind me and flinched, one eye squinting as if stung.

 

**“Deyhel is coming. We must leave.”**

It turned and started to glide toward the mirror. Having met Deyhel before I agreed that it would be best if we left. I walked back to the river and changed into my clothes and then packed the towels in my bag.

 

With Thal securely on my hip and my bag thrown over my shoulder the creature and I walked through the mirror into the cold beyond.


	6. Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, school was in the way. This is more of a getting to their destination chapter, when they get their the story will be better.

We emerged from the mirror into a massive room that looked to be the size of an American football stadium, the ceiling was seven stories high with arches and smooth, swirling designs scraped in to the grey, shining stone. The blue fire from the many torches that are attached to the arches higher up allows us to see quite well, since we appear to be under ground, and the smell of earth and alcohol was thick in the air, I felt as if I had walked in a bottle depot. The alcohol smell must have been coming from the rows and rows of shelves that hold wine bottles.

 

While the creature was gliding down the aisle to get to the giant exit, I walked to one of the shelves and put Thel down to sit on the stone floor. I took off my bag and pulled out the towels. I then rolled up three wine bottles in the towels neatly to keep them safe before I put them back in to my back pack. I then picked up Thel and the bag before I walked to catch up the creature.

 

The creature looks at me from the corner of its eyes.

 

**“Why did you take three bottles of wine from the shelf.”**

“I thought it would be worth something or be good cooking wine.” The bottles were heavy but not as heavy as Thel so I didn’t mind, it felt secure enough to be able to run if I had to.

 

It still looked at me for a few moments before looking forward again. I was making funny faces at Thel which he thought was hilarious.

 

We were about half way through the stadium sized room when I saw something above us. When I looked up I was met with the sight of thousands of red eyes that glowed and changed shape. They were moving around and coming in and out of focus, while moving towards us as if they had come with us.

 

“Who is watching us?” I ask before facing forward and walking at a faster pace with the creature. It was a few moments when we had finally reached the door and looking at the massive locked contraption before it answered me.

 

 **“The veil is thin here,”** It said in a distracted tone. **“He is looking in.”**

 

Who ever ‘he’ is, I hope he never needs glasses because he has a lot of eyes.

 

It raised its hands and moved some of the blokes that were attached to the contraption on the ancient, stone door in to an image the shape of what looked to be an artistic drawing of a the vagina that I had seen in modern art show I had seen in New York when I was 16 on a choir trip. I hated New York because I hate city’s but it was fun to see the plays and buy the different types of food.

 

It then grabbed hold of a lever on his side and I grab the one on my, we then pulled them down at the same time until we heard something give with a bang. I could hear gears turning and grinding against each other, making a sound that made all the hairs on my body stand up and for my body to recoil. I had my free hand over Thel’s ear and pressed his head onto my shoulder to minimize the impact of the sound, but he still started to scream, cry and squirm, trying to get away from the horrible, terrible, monster of a sound. The creature looked unmoved but I could feel its discomfort, its pupils had flinched and it let off a small wave of heat.

 

The doors started to crawl open inch by painful inch into a dark, foreboding room that smelled death and water. After the doors stopped moving I could hear nothing coming from the room and any light that came from the fires could not penetrate the darkness, it was as if we were about to walk into the abyss.

 

The creature started to glide forward and I followed it, holding Thel just a little bit tighter in case we needed to make a mad dash out of the darkness. The screech was not as loud when it started to close behind us then it was when it opened but it just added to the chills down my spine from how unnerving this place was. The only sounds that could be heard was my steps and heart beat, Thel wasn’t making a sound.

Until my eyes stared to throb. It was as if my eyes were changing shape and morphing until all I could do was keep my eyes closed to manage the pain and follow the soft heat that the creature was emitting. My eye sockets felt like they were changing, widening, expanding until my new eyes could fit snug and could swirl around.

 

The change took twelve steps put it felt as if it were a thousand.

 

Thel did not like that I had stiffened and was trying to wiggle away. I relaxed my body but held firm to his body until he calmed down enough, when he did I started to sing.

 

_“Five little ducks went out one day,_

_Over the hill and far away,_

_Mother duck said Quack quack qauck quack,_

_But only four little ducks came back”_

I felt movement to the left of me, the creature was on my right.

 

“ _four little ducks went out one day_

_Over the hill and far away_

_Mother duck said quack quack quack quack_

_But only three little ducks came back”_

I heard water ripple to my left was we walked.

 

“ _three little ducks went out one day,_

_Over the hill and far away,_

_Mother duck said Quack quack qauck quack,_

_But only two little ducks came back”_

 

I felt movement to the left of me, the creature was on my right.

_“two little ducks went out one day_

_Over the hill and far away_

_Mother duck said quack quack quack quack_

_But only one little ducks came back”_

Something breathed on my neck.

 

“ _one little ducks went out one day_

_Over the hill and far away_

_Mother duck said quack quack quack quack_

_But no little ducks came back”_

The creature put its hand on my arm and increased its speed.

 

 

_“Sad mother duck_

_Went out one day_

_Over the hill and far away_

_The sad mother duck said_

_"Quack, quack, quack"._

_And all the five little ducks came back.”_

Thel calmed down at the song and was babbling some of the words to the toon. We had stopped after the fast walking and didn’t move until the creature taped my face.

 

When I opened my eyes I could see.

 

There was still no torches or sunlight but my changed eyes made seeing in the dark much easier. I saw that we had stopped at a stair case the lead up three stories to another mirror, this one had a black and silver frame allowing it to blend in to the darkness. My eyes hurt for a few moments more but had calmed down to a bearable level. I looked at a creature and was a bit startled to see that I could see its face.

 

The creature had shape cheekbones and a wide mouth like the other creature, but had fuller lips and jewel eyes that made it look, if not pretty, then handsome. It had no nose still but I could see the beginnings of one with two slits to let air in and a bit of bone protruding out. I was staring at me in an undecipherable way.

 

We stared to proceed up the narrow stairs with me and Thel in front and the creature behind us to make sure that the things that lived in the water stayed in the water. I could hear them splashing around now that we had started up the stairs.

 

We were half way up the staircase when I noticed that there was nothing supporting the stairs and that we were very high up. I turned to look at the creature before looking meaningfully at the stairs. It gave me a mild look before raising its three fingered hand and watched as blue flames bloomed from it.

 

**“Magic.”**

 

I nodded my head before turning it in the direction that I was walking. I did not understand but felt that it would be best to leave it to a later date when we were at our destination and safe.

 

We reached the mirror after what seemed to be a thousand steps the creature reached around me and Thel to touch the mirror, and pushing some of the silver light that was emerging from his had in to it making the mirror begin to glow a thousand colours and ripple like a pond. The creature walked through the mirror first and I followed directly behind it into a bright light that enveloped us making me shield Thels eyes with my hand and squinting.

 

When my new eyes began to adjust to the light I could see that we were in another ruin but this one was filled with a sea of gold, jewellers and other priceless treasures. The light was coming from the sunlight that was shining through the skylight made of crystal, designed in to the shape of the sun, that covered the entire ceiling. The room seemed unending with mound and hills of treasure and riches.

 

I set Thel down again and take off my back pack, unzipped it, and filled the rest of the bag with gold coins which I might be able to use for currency if I was in a different country or...

 

I fill up the bag until it was full and was able to shoulder it with little difficulty before picking up Thel and standing up. The bag was not as heavy as I had originally thought and was able to catch up to the creature with minimal difficulty. We walked to a cross roads of sorts that had a walkway made of different coloured crystal. The cross roads directly to my right was red and violet which lead to a red and violet mirror, the one slightly to our right had a path made of green and brown crystal and lead to a mirror with vines growing out of it, the path ahead of us was white and see through with a glass mirror. The path beside that one was blue with a mirror that was destroyed and broken into a thousand pieces, and the last one to our left was made of grey and silver with a straight grey mirror.

 

The path we had just took was black with a black mirror, which made sense because of where it leads. The creature turned down the brown and green path and we walked towards the mirror at a steady pace until we past through the mirror into a small cave. The cave has smooth stone walls and ceiling, with an even floor that almost looked unnatural in its perfection. The cave entrance lead into a valley of soft grass and flowers, there was a river to our right that seemed to be strong as if it had rained recently. The trees that I could see were huge but too far away to cast shadows on our cave letting in the sun.

 

The sun was lower in the sky then it had been when we had entered the mirror, meaning it would be dark soon.

 

“Would you please get us some fire wood to keep warm? Me and Thel will gather berries and I will see if I can catch some fish for us.”

 

With out a word as usual, it spread its spectacular wings and flew into the air in the direction of the woods. I set my back pack down in the cave and then stared to walk toward the river berries knowing it would have stopped me if they had been poisons. When we got to the berry bush I placed Thel near a low branch to grab some of the thick berries that were hanging low. I took off my shoes and rolled up my pants before walking into the water, I could see the fish that were the size of sturgeon swimming about taking no notice of me due to my slow movements. When one of the smaller fish came near I grabbed it with both hands before chucking it a few feet inland letting it suffocate and die the easy way before grabbing another one and chucking that too. With one for me and Thel to share I will give the bigger one to the creature.

 

I pick up Thel and grab the fish by the tail before walking back to the cave to start preparing the fish. The creature had all ready returned with the wood and made a great fire outside our cave, it also set up a turning rack to cook the fish. With place the smaller fish to cook first, it took a while to I began thinking of what we were going to sleep on when the creature went back through the green mirror and came back with brown, soft blankest and thick mats. It set up two beds’ in the cave a foot apart.

 

When the sturgeon had finished cooking I set the bigger one on the rack to cook before taking the sharp, long knife that the creature handed to me and skinned it, I then chopped it up and placed it in two of the bowls that the creature handed to me. I don’t know where it got the bowls though. I started to feed the fish to Thel after it had cooked with my fingers before giving him the bowl to eat himself, he seemed to enjoy that if the screeching and giggles were anything to go by. I smiled and started to eat my own share of the fish, the bone and intestine I would put in a broth later for breakfast, I asked the creature if it could preserve the rest of the meat which it did with a wave of its hand and a glow.

 

The creature ate the entire fish in two bites before putting out the fire and whispering a spell, making the cave comfortably warm. The sun was completely down by then and Thel was fast asleep making washing his face easier, we the went to bed. Me and Thel were in one bed while the creature was in the other one, the creature whispered some more words and I saw a barrier form around the mouth of the cave before I went to sleep.


	7. starting fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! school and like have been terrible!:( I hope this is ok.

**_The sky was the colour of the blood from my brother when he was hit by a car seven years ago._ **

****

**_I could smell fire, smoke and ash that blankets the earth, suffocating me while I looked at the sky. I felt the heat getting worse over the span of a few minutes, I was sweating and breathing heavier then normal but I was calm._ **

****

**_I was as so calm you would think I was not looking at an asteroid that was about to collide with the earth and extinguish all of the species of animals and plants except the ones in Mariana’s Trench, but even those are up for debate._ **

****

**_The American government had discovered the asteroid about three years ago, it detached from the new planet that the scientist believe is in out solar system but is so far away that it hasn’t made a complete circle or our sun since the last ice age. They believe that it had detached from the gravity of the planet and it slowly making its way toward us for maybe five or more years, but we couldn’t see it since because it was a dark colour until it was beside Mars. Even when we could see it, the asteroid was moving at such a slow pace that we disregarded._ **

****

**_It wasn’t until it was halfway to us that we started to panic. We had shot a missile at it for reasons I had forgotten and when some of the outer layer had come off we saw what was inside. The entire asteroid was made of glowing, pulsing blue rock, that was would sometimes change shape or grow vines that extend toward our probes. When the UN sent more missiles to destroy it only the black outer layer came off leaving the glowing blue rock, when this happened people started to call it Blue Kryptonite in honor of superman and our fear of being annihilated._ **

****

**_By the time it was six months away when gave up._ **

****

**_The end of days was coming and there was nothing we could do about it, we could only hope that it was quick and that we spent our final days doing something we loved._ **

****

**_So I had decided that going into the middle of the forest and mountains, where I could have a peaceful passing._ **

****

**_That is until I heard voices behind me, yelling and in a state of panic._ **

****

**_I turn around and stare at a group of about ten people, five men and five women moving quickly and somewhat flustered toward what looked to be a giant door drilled into the side of the mountain that had appeared while I was looking at the red sky before the sun was completely blocked out from the meteor. They were yelling and throwing commands at each other that were barley understandable. Since there seemed to be no reason not to be polite I decided to say hello._ **

****

**_“Hello, who are you?”_ **

****

**_The seemed to freeze before looking at me with guilt and fear. They seemed to be a mix of scientists and military officers, they seemed to be young from 25-35 and appeared very healthy. The military officer closes to me stepped forward with a steeled expression on his handsome face._ **

****

**_“My name is Ryan and these are my coworkers. we don’t have time for pleasantry’s we need to get in the bunker now!” He seemed to yell the others behind him before they seemed to scurry towards the door and fiddle with the security. The man in front of me grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the others._ **

****

**_“Am I correct in guessing that we are going into that bunker to try to survive the end of day’s?” I ask in a calm voice, even though his hand was firm and somewhat painful. He was gruff and seemed to be in charge of the others as well as the oldest. The weight of the world seemed to be on his shoulders, which was strange since this was the end of our world._ **

****

**_“We have been preparing for this day for years, we knew that we would destroy the world eventually so we took precautions. We wanted to save as many species as possible in the event of nuclear war, so we created this bunker.” The door was open and I could smell dust and cleaning product. The door opened into a disinfecting room with two closed doors on either side leading towards an elevator. We walked in to the room one at a time to get sprayed with something that smelled like bleach and acid. Then we went inside the elevator and pressed the bottom button that had the number ten on it._ **

****

**_When the elevator was in motion it gradually picked up speed until it felt as if we were almost free falling in to the center of the earth. We didn’t move past a floor until maybe a minute had passed._ **

****

**_“The plant floor.” Said one of the sciences, she was short and blond with golden eyes. He expression was stern and a bit snotty._ **

****

**_It was another few minutes before we past the micro organism floor, small mammal floor, the fresh water fish floor, the bird floor, the large mammal floor, the large sea fish and mammals floor and more in smaller devotions. When we had reached the last floor I had left my stomach three floors ago. When the door opened it lead to a room with twenty human sized pods in a circle around us. They were standing up at an angle with a glass front and metal back that seemed to have blue and red lights flashing and solid, there were cables attached and connecting the different ports but nothing was attached to the room except the bottom of the pod._ **

****

**_The lights in the ceiling were old, but very bright; light flooded the pristine white room, with only the gray metal pod lights had any colour or shade. It smelt stale, as if I had walked into a mausoleum that had stood empty for hundreds of years only to be opened at the end of days._ **

****

**_This was the Tomb of Humanity._ **

****

**_We entered the room and immediately the others started to fiddle with the keyboards attached to the pods, filling the room with the sound of typing and compressed air being released when the pods opened. I walk up to the pod directly across from me and look inside it. I can see padding where my head, shoulders and back, there was a wire crown on top of the head area that had blinking lights._ **

****

**_“It’s a stasis chamber.” I say tuning towards the man behind me. He was on of the scientists, he was bald and crisp looking even though he was just hiking through the forests and mountains. He leans towards me and reaches his hand to type something into the keyboard, opening the pod._ **

**_“Thank you.”_ **

****

**_He only sneers and walks towards his pod, the others have already entered and laid down. I step into my pod and leaned back until I felt the cushion. As soon as I made contact the wire tiara came down and touched my forehead, making my scalp and face tingle. I saw that the others tiaras descended as well and the reactions were a mix of fear, determination and sadness. We were leaving for the future or our demise, leaving the rest of the world to their certain death._ **

****

**_“Death is the one truth, but the future is unclear.” I say before I felt the earth shake and bend. I heard some gasps and sobs from the others, we all knew why._ **

****

**_The meteorite had hit._ **

****

**_The glass was closing, making the sound a jar of jam makes when it sealed. The tiara was buzzing which made my head and body go fuzzy, gas as being let into the pod making me gasp and start to panic. Looking out I see the others looking at each other as if they were never going to see each other again, which was probable true._ **

****

**_The last thing I saw before the gas put me to sleep was blue vein’s creep out of the elevator shaft._ **

**_(end dream)_ **

****

I woke to the feeling of baby fists ripping my hair out and a crying baby. I gently eased Thel’s hands from my hair and sniffed the air, confirming what the problem was. Looking to the other bed I saw that it was empty; I got up from the comfortable, warm bed and picked up Thel before walking through the mirror in search of a spare diaper or cloth that I could use, I would also need wash cloths for his bum. Thel was starting to whimper and fuss even more, making It difficult to hold him.

 

I had walked about ten steps when I felt the creature behind me.

 

“Do you know if there are some spare diapers and clothes for Thel? He needs a change.” I say without turning around, “If you happen to see a change of clothes for me as well that would be very helpful, thank you.” I felt it leave before turning around and walking back though the mirror with a pleasant, soft smile and relaxed eyes. Years of practice keeping calm in the face of hundreds of panicking children and adults of all ages has made my face a shield against anything.

 

I swiftly exit the mirror into the cool cave and sit beside the dead fire. Placing Thel beside me, I try to get the fire started again with the spare wood from the night before and some flint from the river. After I had coaxed some flames I added slightly larger wood to the flames in a teepee formation, letting the smoke escape and air in. I feel a warm breeze behind me and turn my head with a pleasant smile.

 

 **“I have found diapers and clothing.”** It said, It’s wings have opened up in the middle allowing its arms and upper torso to be exposed but nothing else. In Its hands there were stacks of diapers, baby clothes, socks, shirts, pants, and dresses, as well as a magnificent bow with an elaborate golden quiver filled with gold arrows with, from what I could see, were bigger then what is normal for hunting arrows. They weapons were hanging from Its fore arms.

 

It set the items down one stack at a time before leaning the bow and quiver on the cave wall. I reach over and collect a blue, soft diaper and a wipe cloth made from the same material as the Thels first diaper which seems to be very absorbent and strong. I also grab a silk red baby shirt, silk baby pants, and socks to change him into.

 

Picking Thel up and placing him on his back on the bed I start to sing a calming song to calm him down because he was almost blue in the face when he figured out what I was doing.

 

“Out of my window looking in the night,

I can see the barges flickering light.

Silently flows the river to the sea,

As the barges go by silently.”

 

I unclip his diaper to reveal the soiled inside, and the smell that almost makes me gag but I just call upon my years changing diapers and breath through my mouth. With his feet held with care I lift his legs and wipe his butt clean with the cloth.

 

“Barges, I would like to go with you,

I would like to sail the ocean blue.

Barges, have you treasures in your hold?

Do you fight with pirate’s brave and bold?”

 

I throw the diaper to the side to wash later and place the new diaper under his butt. Lowering his legs, I rub his tummy before clipping the diaper shut and picking him up to give him a soothing hug.

 

“Out of my window looking in the night,

I can see the barges flickering light.

Starboard shining green and port is shining red,

I can see the barges from my bed.

 

Barges, I would like to go with you,

I would like to sail the ocean blue.

Barges, have you treasures in your hold?

Do you fight with priates brave and bold?

 

Out of my window looking in the night

I can see the barges flickering light.

Taking their cargo out into the sea,

How I wish someday they'd take me.

 

Barges, I would like to go with you,

I would like to sail the ocean blue.

Barges, have you treasures in your hold?

Do you fight with pirate’s brave and bold?

 

How my heart wants to sail away with you,

As you sail across the ocean blue.

But I must stay beside my window clear,

As the barges sail away from here.”

 

By now Thel was calm and had cried himself out making changing him into his silk clothes was easy, even his socks went on with minimal fuss. I striped out of my clothes and put them beside the used diaper to wash later. Slipping into some silk underwear and rapping my breasts I pick out a beautiful, silk dress with elaborate silver flower patterns. Blood red trim on the v shaped neck line that went to the top of my breasts and on the cuff on the long sleeve that dipped at the elbow at a 15-degree angle, the trim is also became waves of red on the long skirt making the dress seem as if it was dipped in blood. The skirt was a bit wide and calf length but not unmanageable, the torso fit perfectly and I could breath with ease. If I had an option not to wear pants I would choose no pants.

 

I turn around an ask the creature if there is any soap or cleaner, a bucket and something to wash the clothes in. After staring at me blankly for a time It walked through the mirror: when it came back It presented me with a large golden bucket and a sack as big as my hand, it was a drawstring bag with gold rope and blue fabric. I thank the creature before taking the bag, I open it to find a giant cup of soap that smelled presently of violet and rose. Beside the soap was a hard sponge scrubber and a bottle of what smelled like lavender. My only reaction was to raise my eyebrow. I give the bag to Thel to hold.

 

I dump what I could of the contents of the diaper into the fire before quickly placing it on top of the pile of clothes. Picking up Thel and grabbing the bucket by its silver rope handle I make my way to the river. On the way there I look up at the morning sky and see only a few clouds; I also saw the sun that was bigger then I normal for this time in the day, but that could be because it was older. How much older is still unknown. We also seemed to have two moons, one looked smaller then our moon but the other was completely different.

 

When I get to the river I fill the bucket up to three quarters full with the clean, fresh water. The walk back to the cave to find a stone caldron sitting in the middle of the fire. It was wide and as high as my hips, I felt as if it belonged to the witch in The Wizard of Oz. I filled the pot with the water from the stream but since it only filled it a quarter of the way I went back and filled the bucket again, my arms were getting tired but since the Creature was no where insight I just kept filling the cauldron until it was three quarters full.

 

“Thel can I have the bag when you are finished with it?”

 

Thel hands me the bag with no fuss and when I put him down I took the bag and broke off a piece of the soap before plopped it in the water; I then uncorked the bottle and poured a bit of the fluid into the water with the soap, it was violet and thick. While the water seemed to take no time to boil it took enough time for me to watch Thel rub the soap all over his face and hands, until he got some in his eye which made him cry.

 

I picked him up and wiped his eye with my sleeve, and rub his back until he stopped crying and looked at the water beginning to boil and bubble from the soap. It interested him so much that when I put him down to put the clothes in the water he started to cry for five seconds until he saw the soap again. I made a note to give him another bath with warm water.

 

When the diaper and all the other clothes were in the water I used a stick to stir it until it was completely wet and soapy. I pick up Thel and the bucket

 

I walk the ten minutes to the forests edge to collect wood or herbs if I can find it. While I walk I realise I had forgotten to look at the sky last night, it would have been helpful to how many stars had died in the time that had past since the end of the world. I remember an astronomy class I took in high school which would be invaluable if I needed directions if the stars were the same. The sky was completely different then what I remember so maybe millennia have past since I went into stasis.

 

Thel started to wiggle and speak, he seems to be hungry so when I got to the forest I put Thel down beside a berry bush that seemed similar to blueberries so I hope they aren’t poison. I collect some into the basket from the higher branches in case an animal peed on it. When I had collected enough for a meal or snack I grabbed some of the fallen tree branches for kindle. When the bucket was full and Thel was covered with berry juice I picked up both before heading back towards the cave.

 

I make it two meters before I hear a branch right behind me and a young boy falls out of the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update every few days maybe...


End file.
